User talk:Black rhino ranger
For my previous edits, se here Please protect my archieves page No futher edits should be in the archives. Black rhino ranger 18:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Done.Snowleo 20:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Seriously, it is illegal We should only use TV images, not some from the other sites, the owner might find out and will think you stole it from him. I have to make sure that doesn't happen. TV screens are okay. Black rhino ranger 18:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Stop complaining, will you? I doubt the owner would really care, and just because you had trouble with MMM, doesn't mean it'll be the same for everything else.Snowleo 20:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Well I don't want it too much the same other wise they will think we are giving all the credit. If they are screen captured from TV, people won't be familiar with this site and that's a good thing, the images taken from the sites makes the person think we own Impossible pictures because some are not used to a wiki. Black rhino ranger 08:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Your reasons are unintelligent and poor.Snowleo 17:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) KEEP YOU OPINIONS TO YOURSELF. Black rhino ranger 18:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) no u.Snowleo 10:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Names Triceratops9 says we should name the animals the names that were given in the show otherwise uncomfirned people will think they are different animals. Black rhino ranger 08:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) But ah BRR, this is not Wikipedia, as I think you said before.Snowleo 17:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The same thing happened in ZT2 wiki. Well, in the ZT Wikia, it would be very easy for people to misinterpret the meanings of words, as it is a series of games, and a misunderstood word can lead to CHAOS!!11!!1!!... while when dealing with a series of videos such as WW... and Primeval, one can simply give their official name and then state the name given in the show.Snowleo 10:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Snowleo. We need the official name and than state the one given in the series, merchandise or a book. --Red Raptor 17:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well if we don't try, we will never know, will we, plus it should be more concered moving the Indrcothere or Indricotherium to Paraceratherium. Said on the Australian WWB website Orly?Snowleo 00:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Art chit chat What do you still think about my images apart from the eyes? I think they're good, you just need a little work on the hands and legs, otherwise I like them. --Red Raptor 06:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well I can't upload them there but I can upload them here but why does it say they are protected? Black rhino ranger 09:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I want you to save this image and uploaded it onto the wiki and place it on my fan art page. http://i447.photobucket.com/albums/qq196/Blackrhinoranger/T-rexplayingpiano.jpg http://i447.photobucket.com/albums/qq196/Blackrhinoranger/GrandTheftSpino.jpg http://i447.photobucket.com/albums/qq196/Blackrhinoranger/T-rexbornwith3fingers.jpg http://i447.photobucket.com/albums/qq196/Blackrhinoranger/Utahraptorpreparingdinner.jpg Oh and the first on for the caption is "The T-rex has difficulties of playing the piano" The second is "Grand Theft Spino" The third is "Not Allosaurus, it is a t-rex with an extra finger on each hand" The fouth is "Utahraptor preparing dinner" Please? Meh... I think there is still room for improvement-such as the size, the shape, the color, the texture, etc etc etc. Try using a good source as a base, and use paper and pencil, not PaintSnowleo 01:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) My art is digital, not traditional, if you want traditional, make some for yer self. Black rhino ranger 18:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Even traditional art would be better.Snowleo 00:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Another dare I dare you to edit my creations your style and upload them on the internet so I can see if they are better. Black rhino ranger 18:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Meh... okay then.Snowleo 00:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Dopiety doop done! http://i44.tinypic.com/29622oy.png I edited your Ouranosaurus.Snowleo 00:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I did not mean my fan art but it is good. I meant my Spore animals. Black rhino ranger 14:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ah... I don't have Spore at the moment, something you should be thankful for. I'll just use planty98's Spore account.Snowleo 22:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC)